Playing the Leader
by bond2012
Summary: Kingsley is trying to revoultionise the ministry but forgets about a certain promise to a certain werewolf. Remus Lupin is trying to rebuild his life, with an old friends promise as his only hope it seems like life will never get better for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing the Leader**

**Hello again! Short chapters but an interesting plot. bond2012 x**

**Chapter 1**

"More wine?" Kingsley offered the beaming head of magical law enforcement pleasantly.  
"Excellent, Minister" the man replied, holding up his goblet.

The dinner party was going well. Kingsley had only held office for little over 4 months but so far his anti-dark arts plans and death eater round up schemes were going well. He had a lot of support from the public and his collegues. He had made some controversial staffing changes but they had been recieved well and now the ministry was stronger and running more smoothly than ever.

Kingsley had never seen himself as worthy to rule and it had come as a shock when Voldemort fell for him to be whisked away to take over the role as minister. He had enjoyed the past few months exceptionally and was looking forward to spending a long time, guiding the future generations of witches and wizards through safe and pleasant lives.

Tonights dinner party was in celebration of the capture of the final death eater. Kingsley had actually lost all restraint and yelled his joy when the news reached him that Yaxley had been caught in the north of France. He had arranged this little party to thank everyone involved in the capture of death eaters for their support and hard work. He had written a little speech which was currently residing in the top pocket of his jacket.

Kingsley had invited everyone over to his brand new mansion. It was large with over 14 different rooms including a drawing room, second living room, basement and games room. It was decorated in dark, professional colours chosen by him and his fiance. The guests were currently sitting in the dining room.

It was a large room decorated in a deep red colour. The chandelier overhead was casting a warm, orangey glow on the guests and the large fireplace at the back of the room was supporting a roaring, flickering fire. The large wooden table was laden fit to burst and the guests chattered pleasantly as they ate amidst the sounds of clattering knives and forks and polite laughter.

Kingsley had just turned to talk to an auror who had caught Dolohov singl handedly when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Please excuse me for a moment." he said in his low, calming voice. He hurried from the dining room of his large house to the door.

Outside the rain was lashing against the mansion with cold October wind. The sky had grown dark long ago and Kingsley wondered who was out in such weather. He opened the door, wind and rain biting his face. Through squinted eyes he saw someone he had been hoping he would never meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing, framed in the doorway, looking dangerous and wild was Remus Lupin. His hair was whipped back from his head from the wind and soaked from the rain, making it a dark black colour rather than its usual light brown flecked with grey. His features were twisted into an angry grimace and the scars on his face, normally making him look pityable, stood out like violent warnings, white and ugly. He was wearing a patched cloak which blew behind him in the wind and a ragged shirt barely worth wearing for warmth it gave. His trousers were shabby and ripped and his shoes were scuffed and falling apart. He held his wand tightly so that his knuckles shone white in the secondary light from the house. He was thin and weak but looked dangerous and Kinglsey could see the shaddow of something less human in his eyes.

"Hello Kingsley." he spat. "How are you?"

Kingsley was afraid. He knew exactly why Remus was angry with him, he had been expecting a visit from him sooner or later but he had hoped that the man's normally restrained nature would hold him at bay for a little while longer. Remus had suffered immensley during the war. He had almost lost his wife and had put himself in terrible danger, spying and working for the order. Remus was a polite, calm man normally; happy to help and enviably talented. Kingsley had always admired his courage and abilty. During the war they had grown close, developing a strong friendship and unity in the face of evil. When Kingsley had been whisked away into office, he had promised Lupin something. He had promised his friend that under his rule he would suffer no more.

He would suffer no discrimination. No torture. No poverty or loss of freedom. He would live in a world where he could raise his son and live happily for the first time. Kingsley had promised to help Remus, and he hadn't.

"Remus I-" he began but Lupin interupted in a deadly whisper.  
"Don't apologise. I understand. I thought I would come here tonight to tell you that Dora has left me."

Shock hit Kingsley like a bullet. .

"W-what?" he spluttered desperately.

"Dora has left me." Lupin spat at Kingsley with venom.

There was a terrible anger in his eyes. A terrible regret fueled, murderous fury behind his golden eyes. He looked solid. He looked violent. He looked dangerous.

"I'm so sorry Remus." Kinglsey whispered.

"Its too late Kingsley." Remus shouted.

Kingsley was startled by the outburst. The shout seemed to wake him up from the terrible nightmare he was living in. The shout was hollow and venomous. It cut throught the wind and rain and broke the chatter in the house. Kingsley heard the guests fall silent.

"You promised me that I would suffer no more Kingsley. You promised me that I would never again live in poverty. You lied to me Kingsley. You lied to everyone. My wife has left me and taken my son with her because I can't provide for them." with the last sentence Lupin's voice cracked and Kingsley looked at his pale, tired face to see a tear rolling over his ashen cheeks.

"Gone." he whispered hoarsely.

Then with a flash of light, Kingsley was thrown backwards into the house. He landed roughly on the floor and hit his head hard off the wall. He heard a loud crack and Remus was gone. Guests were by his side, frantically asking him what had happened. He muttered something about feeling faint and led them back into the dining room, glancing nervously back at the door.

Kingsley was angry. Lupin had no right to hex him like that. He was sorry for neglecting his promise but after all, what could he do? Werewolves were feared by society, always had been. He was just one man, he couldn't convice the entire country that they were all just fluffy innocent puppies. The truth was, most werewolves were dangerous and the restrictions kept them at bay. It was a shame about Lupin, but Kingsley felt that the legislations were necessary. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind was getting stronger and it blew Remus cloak back, allowing a nasty cold breeze to sting the back of his neck. The sky was growing dark. He apparated into the steadily spreading velvet black.

And there it was, beaming down on him with a sadistic grin.

He saw it and felt his whole body tense up. His arms went rigid and then an agonising ache burst through his bones causing him to grunt in pain. He felt his toes curl and his skin stretch. He fell to the floor.

His hands reaching out, fingers crawling through the twigs and mud to find something to hold onto. He grabbed a tree trunk and gripped it for support. Then his nails turned into claws and ripped the trunk apart.

His legs morphed and kicked and he screamed in agony as his skull began to change. It felt like something was trying to burst out of his head. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his skull as they expanded and changed.

His mouth ripped and fangs clawed their way out of his gums, tearing his lips and mouth as they burst out. His ears stretched and his nose lengthened into a snout.

In a blur of agony and torture, his whole body screaming and protesting, his final soul-shattering scream of agony changed into a howl of victory. The wolf was born.

It raised its head to the sky, the moon reflected in its hazel eyes and it howled. A bone-chilling, blood-curdling howl and then it sprinted off into the rapidly darkening night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Lupin felt like he had been hit by a bus. Every muscle in his body was aching rendering him unable to move without extreme agony.

He opened his swollen eyes and looked up. Where the hell was he?

Scared and panicking, Remus tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed him back down. He flicked his eyes over to the owner.

"Dora?" he stuttered.

Tonks was sitting by the bedside, holding a mug in between her hands. She had long blonde wavy hair today and bright blue eyes, but Remus knew it was her. She put the mug down then said

"Remus, I've patched you up, you should be good to go in about an hour." she walked towards the door.

"Dora, wait!" Lupin cried desperately. "Please-" he began but she held up a hand to silence him.

"Remus, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. I love you but I've got to think about Teddy and myself. You can't get a job and while I'm with you, neither can I. Remus we were living rough! With a 1 year old son! Its not safe for me to be with you. Remus, I love you. Please, keep trying and when everything is sorted, we can be together."

Tears were spilling down her cheeks and Remus understood.

It wasn't safe. He and Tonks had been living rough, sleeping on the street and in boarded up shops but when Teddy had been born, that wasn't safe. He needed a safe home, a stable home, the cold nights would be too much for a baby.

Tonks' mother couldn't house them all, she lived in a tiny little house. Tonks was ill, she needed a place to rest and being on the run with a werewolf and baby son wasn't helping to improve her condition. Tonks could't get a job either, while married to Remus she was treat like an outlaw. She had to make a decision. As much as she loved Remus, she was putting her son in mortal peril by staying with him. So she left.

She moved in with her mother and recovered. She got a job and she was saving up to b a small place for her and Teddy to live. Everyday she missed Remus but there was nothing she could do until the anti-werewolf legislations were revoked. She had written to Kingsley. She had written to everyone, but they didn't listen. Nobody cared. It broke her heart to see Remus lying in the street, tattered and broken. She had brought him in, patched him up and sat with him all night. She watched him sleep. She traced each line on his face with her eyes and had gently stroked his thick hair tangling it in her fingers and feeling each strand. She had watched his chest rise and fall and had ran her fingers over the scars on his hands.

"I'm sorry Remus." she whispered through tears before leaving the little bedroom.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is dedicated to MWPP-Marauders-Forever who's crazy comments and dedication to my stories has inspired me to keep writing. Thanks for commenting and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. bond2012 x**

He left not long after Dora had spoken to him. He didn't want to see her so he hurried out without saying goodbye. He supposed it hurt him mostly because he understood exactly why she was leaving him.

He had nowhere to go. Remus apparated thoughtlessly away. He reappeared on a secluded beach. The wind whistled past his ears and tickled his nose. His hair was swept back from his head in the sea breeze. He took a lungful of the salty air and sighed. It was a beautiful place.

The sea rolled in and out as Remus sat on the stoned floor. It was a quiet spot, a lonely place and its emptiness gave him courage. A strange daring to do something he wouldn't normally. He looked out over the grey sea into the distance. He didn't know where he was but it was vaguelly familiar. There was noone else around.

So he began to undress quickly, the wind whipping against his scarred skin. He felt goosebumps appearing on his arms and all the little hairs stood to attention. He shivered violently, his teeth chattering in the cold October morning. Every little bite of wind was like a knife wound. Once all his clothes had been shed, he stood on the stoned beach clad only in his underwear and crunched the stones between his toes.

He felt every nip of cold and every nerve in was body was screaming in protest. He stood, pale and trembling on the stoney beach. He felt alive.

Then he did something else very unlike his normal self. He threw away every shred of dignity and restrain and ran down the beach straight into the sea.

The grey waves licked his legs and instantly he felt them begin to seize up. He kept running in further. Soon he was trapped up to his waist in thick, icy waves. They lapped at his body and he felt himself shutting down. His lips were blue and his skin shining white. He sank down into the icy depths, his whole body protesting, his senses screaming, his lungs crying out in the cold. When his head was fully submerged he opened his eyes, the salt stung and burned them. He looked around defiantly.

He was in a strange blurry underwater world. Seaweed floated past, tangling around his feet. Strange stones and twigs were upheaved with each wave. Soon the stinging eyes overpowered him and he forced his dying body up with all his remaining strength. He burst out of the water, gasping for air. It had begun to rain and the grey clouds overhead were blocking out the sun.

Lupin was now struggling to keep his head above water. His body was out of control. His legs were like solid anchors, holding him in place. His arms were heavy and tingling gently and his lungs felt like stone. He didn't have the energy to shiver and soon, blue lips quivering, he was drifting off to sleep.

The sea became a blanket over his lead-like body, the waves became a pillow, the seaweed felt like an old friend and as Lupin's body shut down and surrendered to the sea he thought there was no more beautiful place to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus opened his eyes slowly. This was the second time in two days he had woken up somewhere he didn't recognise.

He tried to sit up, this time it wasn't a gentle hand that pushed him down but an agonising pain in his chest. He lay panting on the bed wishing he had just died.

"Oh, you're awake." said a voice Lupin recognised. He raised his head to see a flash of ginger hair before he had to collapse back down.

A rough hand grasped him under his arms and lifted him up into a sitting position. The owner of the hands noted how skinny Lupin was and how light he felt.

Remus' eyes rolled in his head and he felt a crushing sense of dizziness. He felt light-headed and spots clouded his blurry vision. It took a little while for this to clear.

He was looking at a tall, well-built young man with a scarred face and a gaggle of freckles. Bill Weasley was standing beside the bed looking uncharacteristically grim.

"Do you want to explain Remus?" Bill said clearly.

Remus didn't think he could, his whole body felt heavy and his head was still spinning.

"I'll tell you what I know then." Bill said in the silence. "I know that I was out for an morning jog along the beach yesterday and I saw someone drowning in the sea. I know that I waded in after them to find, to my suprise that it was you. I know that you are a clever man and I know that you know that going into the sea in October, nearly naked is a death wish."

Remus looked up into the grey eyes of Bill Weasley. They were showing blatant concern. Remus had always liked Bill but when he had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback they had developed a greater connection. Bill often wrote to Lupin requesting advice and Remus was used to the monthly 'full moon letter' as he called it where Bill would ask how he was doing.

"I'm sorry." Remus breathed thickly. His lungs were still burning. Bill nodded down at him.

"Fleur is bringing you up some breakfast. I want you to stay here with us until you get sorted. Don't try and get up just yet, you had a pretty rough night last night." Bill turned to leave.

He retreated and clasped Lupin's hand tightly in his. "Listen, sometimes life is rough but you always get through, yeah? I'm struggling too but hold on, ok?" Remus felt tears glistening in his eyes. Bill nodded again and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll come back up later to check on you." he smiled then left Remus alone in the tiny white washed room in Shell Cottage.

He was just falling back to sleep when Fleur came into the room, her thick blonde hair trailing behind her. She was carrying a breakfast tray which was laden with potions, a pot of tea and a full english breakfast.

"Bill told me z'at you were awake Remus." she trilled "I 'av brought you some breakfast and z'e last of z'e potions."

She balanced the tray neatly on the bedside table then summoned a chair with a flick of her wand and sat in it. She took the tray onto her lap and began unstoppering the potions.

Remus took each one without complaint and felt much better after doing so. Fleur placed the tray on his lap and left him to eat in peace. He shovelled the food down, trying to remember the last time he had eaten. It had been a while ago, that was for sure. When he was done, he lifted the empty tray onto the table again and collapsed back down onto the bed.

He was very weak and his whole body was still aching and protesting the thought of movement. Bill returned to check on him a while later.

"Alright Remus?" he asked after entering the room. Remus croaked a weak, "Yes thanks" as Bill took a seat. He flicked his ponytail out of the way and then looked at Lupin with surveying eyes.

"I don't want to pester you about why you were in the sea. I think I get it." Remus was grateful that he didn't have to explain.

"I think it would be good if you stayed with us until Christmas." Bill announced.  
"I don't want to intrude-" Remus began but Bill waved him down.  
"Remus, I know why you are so thin. I know why you are so weak. I know why you look paler than Snape. Remus, I'm not stupid. Stay here with us until Christmas, Fleur and I don't mind."  
"Thank you Bill." Remus croaked.  
"Anytime." Bill smiled, "Oh and there is someone here to see you."

Bill got up and left. His exit was followed by somebody else's enterance. Someone he had never expected to see. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good morning Remus."

Minerva McGonagall walked curtly into the room, removing a pair of gloves as she walked. She marched smartly to the side of the bed and looked down at Lupin.

He was suddenly very aware of his overgrown hair and unshaven face. Nervously, he moved his long fringe out of his eyes.

"Good morning Minerva." he tried a smile.

Minerva was a clever woman. Although Bill had not told anyone the true explanation of Remus' illness, Minerva was not easily fooled and had pieced enough evidence together to realise that he needed help. She had been worried about him since Kingsley had contacted her explaining the events of the dinner party, she had decided however, not to step in unless her interferance was necessary. Upon hearing about Lupin's little 'swimming trip' she decided that her interferance had become most prudent.

As she looked down on the thin shadow of the man she had once known she felt pity rise in her chest. He was very pale, more obviously scarred and his face had thinned alarmingly. He was barely recognisable as the bright, enthusiastic young man he usually was. He had smiled at her arrival but it was cracked and looked like a grimace. His hair was flopping gently down over his face making him look like a skeleton in a wig.

"I am aware that you are currently out of work, correct?" she began.

Remus shuffled awkwardly.

"Currently, yes."

"Well, I am here to offer you a job."

Remus looked up quickly at her words. She couldn't help notice something change in his eyes, he looked hopeful and excited. It made her pity him even more.

"I have been trying to contact you for several weeks now however, my letters have not been able to reach you."

Although this was not strictly true, Minerva felt no guilt in lying when she saw Remus break out into a true smile.

"I find myself in a position of missing a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I was wondering whether you would like to resume your old position."

Remus' smile broke. He couldn't be a teacher.

"I'm sorry Minerva but there are laws in place which-"

"I understand the law Remus, however there is also a law which states that the Headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts may decide on suitable teachers without Ministry interferance. I do not think Kingsley will object."

Remus' face hardened at the mention of Kingsley.

"Do you accept?"

"Erm...Minerva...I'm not sure it'll be-"

"Remus. Do you accept?"

Remus was torn. He knew it was against the law to accept this position. It was forbidden for werewolves to accept work in a place that may 'compromise the safety of others'. Essentially, this law meant that Remus could not work anywhere. He really needed this job however. He needed the money. He couldn't continue in this way and he would be able to leave Shell Cottage and not disrupt Bill's life anymore than he already had. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was breaking the law and for this reason he prepared himself to decline the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"Remus I expect to see you on the Hogwarts Express January 4th."

And with these words Minerva McGonagall turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Good day."

And she was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Remus stood in front of the mirror gazing anxiously at his reflection.

He was gaining weight but was still very thin. His face was still the nasty pale which spoke of illness. His hair was thick and greying but the bags under his eyes had gone. He had woken early and shaved so his skin was smooth again. Fleur had cut his hair for him the day before and had done a good job. His fringe now rested above his eyebrows rather than on his nose.

He tied his tie with fumbling fingers. Bill had rescued his clothes from the beach and luckily, in the pocket of his cloak, Remus had shrunken his posessions. It wasn't easy being homeless, but being a homeless wizard made things easier.

Remus was wearing a thin cream shirt and fabric tie which looked baggy on his skinny body. He was wearing a pair of his less shabby trousers and his smartest pair of shoes. Over his shirt he had a thin suit jacket. He looked himself up and down and sighed.

It would do.

He made to pick up his trunk but he was still too weak. Casting a quick charm on the case, he followed it downstairs.

It was still dark outside and very early. Fleur and Bill were eating breakfast at the kitchen table when he arrived downstairs.

"Good morning." he smiled at the couple.

"Good morning Remus," Fleur beamed "Eet is nice to see you looking so well."

She bustled over to the kettle and began making a round of tea. Remus sank into the seat beside Bill.

"Morning Remus." he said, smiling at him.  
"Good morning Bill. I hope you didn't rise early to see me off?"  
"Something like that." Bill smirked "Its been nice having you here."

Remus had to admit, he had enjoyed his stay at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were a lovely couple. At first he had tried to stay out of their way so as not to disturb their lives but they had made that impossible. Fleur dragged Lupin downstairs to be a 'part of ze family'. She was an exquisite cook which she said was to do with her "French 'eritage.". She had begun teaching Remus some french while Bill was at work. She said she enjoyed his company as she was often lonely when Bill was away.

When Bill was home however, he enjoyed speaking to Remus. Lupin was a quiet man, humble and shy but Bill worshipped his abilities and never understood why he was so quick to hide them. He had made Lupin teach him some new defensive spells and loved to talk to him about Hogwarts. Fleur often sat listening to the stories quietly. Remus assumed she was interested as she had never attended Hogwarts.

When Remus had his monthly problem, the couple were very supportive. Bill went on the morning after to find him and carry him home. The past few moons had been very difficult as Remus was already weakened by illness and malnutrition. He had been bed-ridden for days after the previous moon.

Remus would miss Shell Cottage and its owners very much. He was extremely grateful for everything they had done for him.

"I want to thank you both. You've literally been my life-savers." Remus said aloud.  
"Anytime Remus." Bill said, clapping him genially on the shoulder.  
"Eet 'as been a pleasure." Fleur smiled.

"I will miss you both, I have to admit." Remus laughed.  
"You will write won't you?" Fleur pouted.  
"Oh! If you want me too..." Remus muttered, suprised.  
"Its always good to hear from you Lupin!" Bill added.  
"Then I shall write to you." Remus smiled.

"You 'ad better leave now if you want to catch z'at train Remus!" Fleur pointed out.  
"Oh, yes. Well thank you again." Remus said grasping Bill in a one armed hug.

He moved towards Fleur but she caught him first, throwing herself at him teary-eyed.  
"I will miss your company Remus." she smiled tearily.  
"As will I yours." Remus smiled squeezing her gently.

And in a flurry of kisses, thank you's, best wishes and good lucks; Remus was making his way down onto the beach.

The frozen pebbles crunched under his shoes as he walked away from the quaint little cottage. His breath curled before him as he walked. His nose pinkening rapidly in the cold, winters morning.

He took one last look at the beautiful sight before apparating to King's Cross Station. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Dear Remus,**

**Wotcher! Me and Teddy are really proud of you! I'm so glad you accepted McGonagall's offer. There has been uproar about it at the ministry, you should see how stressed Kingsley is. I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't been such an arsehole. Anyway, I want to let you know how sorry I am. I shouldn't have left you but I didn't see any other solution. Things are better now though aren't they. If you want to give it another try between us then we can but its really up to you. Also, thanks for Teddy's christmas present. He loved it.**

**Perhaps we could meet in Hogsmede one day? I'd like to see you Remus, and Teddy would too.**

**All my love**

**Dora**

**xx**

Dear Nymphadora,

The next date for a Hogsmede visit is Saturday the 12th of February. Shall we meet at 12pm?

I am very much looking forward to seeing you and Teddy. I hope you are both well.

Best wishes

Remus

x x x

**Dear Remus,**

**Sounds fab! Teddy and I are fine. How are you, was the last moon hard on you? Looking forward to seeing you too.**

**Oh and Remus, If you ever call me Nymphadora again, I will come to Hogwarts and curse you into next year.**

**Love**

**Dora**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a bitter morning. Lupin walked up the long driveway to Hogsmede alone. His nose was stinging in the winter air and his whole face was burning in the cold. He had avoided the early rush by heading into the village early. He wasn't meeting Tonks and Teddy until 12pm but he fancied a walk to clear his head beforehand.

The sun was rising lazily and casting a golden glow onto the frozen road. The cobbles were glittering silver in the morning light. Hogsmede looked surreal, like a christmas card. The last of the winter snow was resting sloppily on the shop roofs, Lupin's footsteps echoed eerily through the thick iced air.

He walked slowly through the familiar village, memories of school days past swirling like a cloudy fog in his head. He smiled as he passed some of the marauders favourite haunting spots.

"You're early Remus." said a voice from behind him. He turned quickly, the sound had filled him with warmth, as though he had just sunk into a warm bath.

Behind him, slightly blurred by the beads of early sunshine stood two figures, shimmering like gold.

"Dora?"  
"Wotcher Remus."

Remus skidded over the cobbles as he scrambled to reach his family.

Teddy was very small, standing on unsteady feet in baby shoes. His hair was long bright blue and floppy. He had the same gold flecked eyes that Remus had. He was wrapped up warm in gloves, a hat and a scarf. His coat was zipped up to the top, trying to preserve warmth. He had a sloppy grin plastered on his tiny face. Several small teeth were showing from his pink gums.

Remus could barely contain a grin when he caught sight of his son. Beside him stood Tonks. Her hair was short and its traditional bubblegum pink. It was spiked up and framing her cold brushed cheeks. She looked incredible in the early light.

Remus pulled his son into a tight hug. He hadn't held him in a long time, he never wanted to let him go. His tiny body fit right into Remus' arms. He could feel him laughing and breathing, could feel his chest rising and falling. Tonks beamed down on the embrace. They broke apart and Lupin held his son by his shoulders, surveying him.

"Hello Teddy," he said. His son raised a small chubby hand and attempted a wave. Lupin waved back. He looked up at Tonks.

"Hello Dora."

He stood up and smoothed down his robes. He looked at his wife and smiled. She was amazing.

"Stop staring Remus, your drooling."  
"Oh..sorry." Remus stammered, blushing uncharacteristically.

Tonks always made Lupin nervous. She had a clever knack of breaking his restraint and making Remus very self concious and aware of everything he said wrong.

"I've missed you a lot Remus." she whispered, tears glittering in her eyes.  
"I've missed you too." he choked.

They stood for a while, staring at each other until the pleasant silence was broken by Teddy's grumbles.

"Shall we- shall we go for a walk?" Lupin suggested weakly.  
"Yeah." Tonks slid her hand into Remus' and he felt it there, warm and comfortable. Teddy pushed his hand into Lupin's free one.

Finally Remus felt comfortable and happy. He and his small family walked through the early morning, blinding sun. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dear Remus,

I am writing to express my apologies for the events of the past year. I am very sorry that I neglected your problems as your minister, and sorry that I did not fulfill my promise as your friend. I miss your friendship greatly Remus and regret that an exceptionally talented wizard such as yourself has been forced to deal with such discrimination.

I felt that it was necessary for me to write to you myself to alert you that the anti-werewolf legislations have been removed. It has not been easy achieving this sucess however I understand how necessary the work was. I hope that you are pleased by the news and that it improves the quality of your life.

I hope that you are well and am glad to hear that you and Nymphadora have rebuilt your relationship.

I do hope you accept my apology.

Best wishes

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Thank you for your support through this story and I'm sorry that the ending is so crappy but it was difficult to finish.

bond2012 x 


End file.
